Learning to discriminate new shapes is a fundamental visual ability for humans and other primates. It depends on long-term changes in shape computations in the ventral pathway of primate visual cortex, especially at final stages in IT (inferotemporal cortex). Our goal is to investigate these changes at the level of individual neurons and neural circuits, by (i) analyzing progressive shape computation changes in continuously identified neural populations across long timescales (weeks to months) and (ii) correlating these changes with improvements in shape discrimination accuracy and speed. We would achieve this goal by combining methodologies developed in our two laboratories. The Connor lab has developed mathematical analyses of neural shape computations, based on large-scale adaptive stimulus sampling guided by genetic algorithms and multi- dimensional parameterization of stimulus geometry. The Leopold lab has developed the use of microwire bundle implants for long-term electrophysiological recording from populations of IT neurons, continuously identified by their signature response patterns across 100s of stimuli. Adaptive sampling can leverage the order of magnitude increase in sampling time with microwire bundles, offering a new paradigm for high- throughput testing of mathematically tractable object stimuli in ventral pathway cortex. Based on our previous investigations of shape coding and shape processing dynamics, we hypothesize that learning to discriminate a new shape accurately and rapidly is based on a progression through distinct combinatorial computations operating on that shape's constituent fragments: (i) Initial low-accuracy behavior reflects linear combination of shape fragment signals, present in the untrained state, yielding only ambiguous information about complex shape configurations; (ii) Increasing accuracy during early learning reflects recurrent network nonlinear computations, yielding slow but unambiguous signals for shape fragment combinations; (iii) Increasing speed during late learning reflects feed-forward nonlinear computations, yielding accurate, fast performance. Chronic microwire recording will allow us to track this computational progression, for dozens of individual neurons, and correlate computational changes with behavioral improvements through time. This would be the first continuous observation of computational changes in individual IT cells during extended periods of visual learning (weeks to months). Whether or not the specific hypotheses are verified, this will provide the most direct insights to date into how specific changes in IT circuit-level information processing relate to shape learning, which is critical to our understanding of symbols and objects.